


I'm Just Wanting You to React

by vermilion_aura



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Elysa just wanted to see more of Cloud's reactions, but she ends up getting more when she wears an outfit in public that he's never seen before.CloudxOC
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	I'm Just Wanting You to React

**Author's Note:**

> This piece took me a solid week to write in between my free time after work and during my lunch breaks at work. Plus, it's another first for me. Watching my boyfriend play the remake of Final Fantasy VII got my creativity flowing for this one. The hardest part was creating a character, and watching the Pussycat Dolls' video for their latest single, "React" inspired me to put her background together. This one shot is probably the longest one I have ever written (3839 words and nineteen pages double spaced), and considering it has been a while since I wrote any smut, I hope it's not too bad. Enjoy! Title is accredited to a lyric of the song, "React" by the Pussycat Dolls.

His efforts seemed to be in vain after spending the past hour and a half searching. Earlier in the afternoon, someone had left behind a light green scarf with emerald stones embedded in the shape of a butterfly on his motorcycle. Based on the strong scent of jasmine and lilac, he knew it belonged to a woman. Pulling Fenrir up to the front of the 7th Heaven bar, the ex-SOLDIER got off and made his way inside with the scarf in his hand.

There were hardly any customers in the bar; Tifa was behind the bar washing the glasses, while Denzel and Marlene were sitting on the floor drawing pictures. Tifa looked up right when the door swung open, while Denzel and Marlene perked up and ran over to him.

“Cloud!” they both said in unison.

A small smile formed on Tifa’s lips as she made her way towards the door, taking notice of the scarf in his hand.

“What’s with the scarf?”

“It was left on my motorcycle,” he replied with a shrug.

Denzel managed to catch a glimpse of the butterfly embedded in the fabric.

“I think I’ve seen that butterfly before. Marlene, take a look at this.”

The little girl placed both hands on Denzel’s shoulders and took a closer look at the butterfly. After glancing at it for about a minute, her eyes lit up.

“Yeah. We have seen that butterfly, and I know where.”

She quickly ran towards the back of the bar, finding what appeared to be a scrapbook. She quickly scrolled through the pages, stopping at a page near the back. Denzel joined her to take a look, and his eyes widened when the memories came back.

“That’s right. I remember now.”

Marlene turned the scrapbook to show Cloud and Tifa, and both their eyes widened at the pictures.

The said pictures consisted of Denzel and Marlene with Elysa Jensen, the new girl in town. A few of the pictures were of the three of them, and another handful were just of her and Marlene posing together. In every picture, she wore a long, green camisole dress that matched the color of the scarf, but one picture of her and Marlene confirmed it. She was posing with her head turned over her shoulder, and not only did the dress expose most of her back, there was also a stone design in the shape of a butterfly embedded into the fabric. The butterfly was identical to the one embedded in the scarf.

“Wow. I’ve never seen her wear that dress before,” Tifa stated.

“We wanted to take pictures, and I stumbled upon that dress when she was deciding what to wear,” Marlene explained. “She was hesitant, but she ultimately decided on wearing it for Denzel and I.”

As he looked at each of the pictures they took, Cloud felt his cheeks heat up. Having usually seen her in tank tops, yoga pants and whatever sexy attire she chose when she danced on stage, he was at a loss for words seeing her in such an incredibly stunning dress. He began to wonder why she never wore it or anything like that around him.

The sudden sound of the door combined with the familiar sound of Barrett's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Marlene! I'm back!"

A vast smile formed on Marlene's lips.

"Welcome back!"

He took notice of her scrapbook along with the pictures.

"Is that Elysa? Damn. I didn't think she looked that gorgeous."

His statement added to the pounding of Cloud's heart.

"Hey. Now that I think about it, I did just see her walking around town wearing that dress."

Right then and there, Cloud's blue eyes lit up.

"Where was she headed?"

Barret shrugged. "I didn't get a chance to ask her. She took off before I got a chance."

Cloud was quickly out the door before anyone else could react, causing Barret to quirk an eyebrow. Tifa, on the other hand, managed to figure it out.

_His reaction. That's what you were betting on, Elysa._

______________________

"Well well, if it isn't the SOLDIER boy."

He turned heads of the troupe of girls as he entered _Angels of Paradise_. His eyes scanned the area, hoping to scope out Elysa, but there was no sign of her.

"If you're looking for Elysa, she hasn't been here since our rehearsal this morning."

The sweet, feminine voice to his right caught his attention, coming face-to-face with Samantha, Elysa's close friend and second-in-command. She caught a glimpse of the scarf in his hand, her eyes widening slightly at the butterfly.

"Well, I'll be damned. She's wearing that dress in public?"

"I think she already has," Cloud replied, pulling out a couple of the pictures he borrowed from Marlene to show to her.

"She wore it for those two? Well, she did always have a soft spot for children. Those two were lucky. That's a rare sight for them to see."

One of the other girls came up behind Samantha and saw the pictures.

"I think Elysa mentioned that Shinra asked her for a favor. So, she tagged along with Reno and Rude earlier today. Probably wasn't anything too big if she went out wearing that."

"Shinra does owe us," Samantha stated. "I'm surprised Elysa hasn't made those two morons her bitches yet."

Cloud chuckled internally at her statement and then turned to make his leave.

"I wonder, Cloud. How is it she hasn't surrendered to you?"

Samantha's question caused him to pause mid step.

"You'll have to ask her that."

Following his answer, he made his leave.

______________________

She shook her head and smirked as she finished up her end of things, flicking her shoulder length blonde locks back behind her shoulder.

"All done, you idiots."

The red-headed Turk and his cool and collected partner were astonished as the servers began to run smoothly again.

"Some clever jackass thought up a Trojan horse that snuck past the firewall as an important file. Nothing was hit too hard."

"You rock, Elysa. Thanks," Reno said with a wink.

"Yes. Thank you indeed," Rude stuttered.

"No problem. Unfortunately, tracking where it came from may take some time, but the company should be fine."

"You need a ride back to town?" Reno offered.

Elysa shook her head. "There should be one more bus coming this way. I got my ride back."

The sound of a revving motorcycle in the distance broke the small moment of silence, causing Reno to look out the window.

"Looks like your SOLDIER boy is here."

Elysa suffered a brief moment of heart failure and also wanted to throw something at Reno.

"Is it really Cloud?"

"No mistaking that motorcycle and spiky blonde hair."

"He's not my guy, okay?" she stated with a slight pout. "You've been around my troupe too much."

Rude simply cleared his throat and glared at Reno, and Elysa lipped out a "thank you" in response. Before anything else could take place, the door swung open, revealing Cloud. His ocean blue eyes widened slightly when he saw Elysa; her dress clung to her curves like a second skin, and he took notice of the slit down the right side, giving him a glimpse of her legs. Elysa saw the scarf, and she knew that her game was up.

_Well, it was fun while it lasted. Maybe I can make it last a little longer if I’m lucky._

“What are you doing here, Cloud?” Reno asked.

“I know why he’s here. He came to return my scarf,” Elysa replied.

She gestured towards the fabric that Cloud held in his hand.

“You could have waited until I came back into town. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“I just wanted to see you is all.”

Her cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink. Luckily, it wasn’t too noticeable.

“Guess I’ll be taking off. That’s another debt Shinra owes me.”

With a wave of her hand, Elysa made her way out the door, with Cloud following behind her. Despite wearing heels, she made some reasonable distance. She intended on sticking to her original plan of taking the bus back into town when she was stopped by the sudden grab of her hand.

“I’ll give you a ride back into town.”

She breathed out a sigh as she thought over his offer.

“I would much rather take the bus than ride on your motorcycle,” she countered, stealing a quick glance at him from over her shoulder.

“It will be a quicker ride back into town. Plus, I think I’ve had enough of the public seeing how stunning you look.”

Was that a hint of jealousy she just heard? Before she could get a chance to retort, Cloud led her to Fenrir, and with a deep breath, Elysa got on right after he did, wrapping her small arms around him. Cloud then revved the engine, and they sped off into the sunset. Sure enough, it was quicker compared to the bus ride earlier, but being this close to him was more than enough to make her anxious. All she could do was hope the ride wouldn’t take too long.

They made it back to Edge in fifteen minutes, with Cloud dropping her off at the apartment complex she and her troupe rented out. He escorted her up to her room, to which she paused when she unlocked her door and opened it slightly.

"I had a feeling Denzel and Marlene would have given me away sooner or later. It was fun while it lasted. Thanks for the ride, Cloud."

She was about to go in when he took her by the wrist, spun her around and pulled her close to him. She let out a small squeal when her body came into contact with his, her steel blue eyes widening slightly.

Cloud took a moment to gaze at her in full; from top to bottom, she was definitely perfect. Her dress complemented her figure as he thought back on the numerous times he watched her dance with her troupe.

"Are you done gawking or was there really something you wanted from me, Cloud?"

He was silent for a brief moment, unable to put a straight answer together. She studied his face carefully, internally finding his expression cute. Seems like the fun wasn’t entirely over if she was still getting to see him react.

_Just what I was hoping for. He’s always getting me to react. It’s about time I get some reactions out of him._

Not wanting to give him the upper hand so soon, Elysa decided to place her palms on his chest. Her mere touch had his head reeling with thoughts, and seeing her in that dress only added to it. However, he managed to clear his head long enough to ask her a question.

“Were you just trying to mess with me?”

She was caught off guard by his question, but knew just what to say.

“I wouldn’t say I was messing with you. I just wanted to see you react a little more. I just didn’t think you’d come running so quickly the second you figured it out. I’m sure it was one hell of a ride coming here when you found out I was here helping Shinra with a favor.”

Damn. She had him there. Yet, he couldn’t help feeling a bit jealous and angry that she was with Shinra and his lackeys rather than him.

“I did get my wish of actually seeing more reactions from you. So, it’s good enough for me. If only the dances the girls and I have done together could get more of them, but I can’t really ask for too much.”

Little did she know how much those said dances really turned him on. She may not notice it while she’s dancing, but he would always watch her from a reasonable distance, studying her every move and each sway of her hips. Now that he was seeing her up close, it was adding to how he was already feeling about her.

"You know you haven't released me yet, Cloud."

He was aware of the hold he still had on her wrist, but in honesty, he didn't want her to leave. Rather than release her, Cloud pushed her back against the wall adjacent to her doorway, pinning her delicate, curvy form with his hard, muscular body. Elysa managed to suppress a moan; she wasn't ready to surrender just yet.

"No use in denying it, Elysa. I'm just showing what you do to me both on and off stage."

She was at a loss for words; how did she not catch it before? Now that she thought about it, there was no way that she would have caught it, considering how good he was at masking his feelings. Possessing the exact same ability herself, he wouldn't have been able to guess her feelings all the same.

They stared at each other for what felt like eternity, and amongst the silence, Elysa felt her heart pounding madly. Loosening his grip on her wrist, Cloud placed his palms on either side of her, caging her. He then leaned forward, hesitating for a brief moment before pressing his lips against hers in a slow, gentle, sensual kiss. She willed herself to not move a single muscle as she kissed him back, as she wasn’t sure of how to react. Cloud found her mouth to be sweet and intoxicating; her taste was like an elixir he wanted again and again. The kiss lasted for quite some time before she pulled away.

“What the hell was that for?” she managed to ask in a feeble attempt to make sense of things.

“It’s because you affect me more than you think. I’m not letting this chance slip from me.”

His voice was barely above a whisper with a hint of lust, which caused her to bite her bottom lip and look down at her feet. This behavior was the polar opposite of the fierce confidence she expressed when she danced with her troupe. While she knew dancing like the back of her hand, she didn’t know how to approach this.

Cloud placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head up so that he could see her face.

“Hey. There’s no need to be ashamed about it. It’s okay.”

Unable to utter a word, Elysa simply looked into his eyes and nodded.

"I know Seventh Heaven isn't too far from here, but...would you mind staying here with me instead tonight?"

Despite her anxiety, she was able to ask it straight out, and Cloud knew that he couldn't say no. With a nod of his own as his answer, he followed her into her apartment and locked the door behind them. His breath hitched at her back; from how much her dress exposed down to the stone embedded butterfly, he could only imagine what the rest of her would be like.

She stayed put as he put his sword down and made his way over to her. He removed his gloves, wanting to feel her skin, and began stroking her back with his fingers. Jolts of electricity shot throughout her body; she didn't expect the feel of his hand to turn her on as much as it did. Having gotten used to feeling his gloves in the few moments of contact they had, this was refreshing.

Her skin was soft and smooth to the touch, tempting him to pull the straps of her dress off her shoulders. However, he held himself back, not wanting to strip her unless she was okay with it. He stroked her back for a brief period of time before moving his hand down to her waist. He then spun her around slowly, taking in every detail of her before closing the short distance between them.

Taking a deep breath, Elysa placed the palms of her hands on his stomach, taking in the feel of his muscles through the fabric of his shirt. She then moved her hands up slowly, stopping at his chest. She was hesitant for a brief moment, but when he nodded his consent, she pulled down the zipper of his shirt. Her breath hitched when she parted the fabric; he was sheer perfection, and the sight of his exposed chest sent a shiver of excitement down her spine.

He shrugged off his shirt and shoulder armor before tightening his hold around her waist. Once she was secure, Cloud captured her lips in another kiss. She wrapped her slender arms around his broad shoulders, loving how his muscles felt on her fingertips. He lowered his hands to her hips, bringing her legs up to his waist and carrying her towards the back of the room. They were near the bed, but rather than set her down on the cotton sheets, he pinned her against the wall.

His hand found its way through the slit in her dress, feeling her leg up to her hip. With the help of his other hand, he gathered the fabric and pulled it up. She pulled away from his lips and raised her arms above her head, giving him the opportunity to pull her dress over her head. He let out the breath he had been holding as his gaze roved her body; he thought her to be gorgeous before, but looking at her now, she was just incredibly sexy.

He buried his face into her neck, covering her throat with an assault of kisses. A sharp moan escaped Elysa's throat, and she arched her back slightly, pressing her exposed breasts and hardened nipples against his muscular physique. She felt him growl against her skin, and he intensified his kissing assault by sucking her neck in between kisses.

One hand found the junction between her legs, pushing past the fabric of her underwear and stroking her slowly. Her arms dropped back to his shoulders, her fingers tangling in his hair as she attempted to steady herself. He trailed kisses from her neck and down her chest, stopping at the valley between her breasts. His hot, heavy breath caused goosebumps to break out on her skin as she moved her hips in sync with his hand. Her fingers tightened around his hair, internally begging him to keep going.

Moving his head to her right breast, Cloud blew on the swell of her skin and then took the hardened bud of her nipple into his hungry mouth. Right as he captured her nipple, he pushed two of his fingers into her core, starting a slow, syncing rhythm of thrusting his fingers and sucking her hardened nipple. Elysa began to pant heavily, her throat dry and at a loss for words for the euphoria being delivered to her.

As he alternated between her breasts and nipples while teasing her core, Elysa thought that her legs would give out from beneath her. As if he could sense it, Cloud pulled her away from the wall and threw her on the king-sized bed, ripping her underwear from her body in the process. Letting her legs dangle on the edge of the bed, she kicked off her heels, a part of her feeling anxious at what he was possibly thinking.

He gazed at her lovingly; her hourglass figure, her supple breasts, her flat stomach, and her cream-colored skin begging to be kissed made him froth at the mouth. Kicking his boots off, Cloud began the process of stripping his pants. Using her elbows for support, Elysa sat up slightly, watching him as he stripped. She felt her cheeks heat up at the sight of him in just his boxers; he had quite the physique, and he could pass off as a model.

He allowed her to stare for a brief period of time before taking the elastic band of his boxers and pushing the cotton fabric down his legs. She felt her stomach leap in excitement, and she hoped that he would pounce on her and take her. He kicked the fabric off once it reached his ankles, and then approached the bed. He parted her legs with his broad knee, creating a niche for his hips, and positioned himself on top of her. A small gasp escaped her throat when she felt the tip of his hardened length brush between her legs. Her imagination went wild from his lips ravaging every inch of her body to him thrusting hard inside her core. She wanted him so badly, and she wanted to feel him now.

Cloud took in her euphoric expression, loving the fact that he was making her feel this way. Pressing his hard, muscular body against her soft, hourglass curves, he gave a hard thrust of his hips, settling himself deep inside her. Elysa almost wanted to scream as her walls squeezed tightly around him. It was as if he was made just for her and her alone. Her hands found his back, lightly digging her nails into his skin. He buried his face into her neck, latching onto the hollow of her throat and sucking her skin with every thrust. At that moment, all they knew was each other and the pleasure they were giving each other.

It was as if she was floating high in the clouds as he moved deeper inside her, and a keen moan that resembled his name slipped through her lips when he came inside her. He let out a groan when his seed filled her, and he collapsed on top of her, keeping his face buried in her neck. She began to knead the back of his head as they began to relax. When his breathing steadied, Cloud got off of her and lied next to her.

“Damn. I got my wish of seeing you react a little more, but I think this reaction has to be my personal favorite.”

Her words intrigued the ex-SOLDIER.

“Was that why you wore that dress out in public before I got a chance to see it?”

“That’s right,” Elysa replied with a nod. “Everyone thought you would come running once you found out. I almost knocked Reno and Rude out of their shoes when I went to help them earlier, and they were surprised that you weren’t following behind me.”

“After today, I have every reason to keep you close to me. I’m not having other men eyeballing you.”

She turned her head to look at him.

“Even when I’m dancing with my troupe?”

“I’ll just pull you off stage as soon as you’re done dancing.”

Elysa chuckled.

“The girls won’t be shutting up about this tomorrow.”

She let out a small squeal when he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Once he secured her, he pulled the bedsheet out from underneath them, pulling it over them before burying his face in her back. She relished in the closeness before succumbing to sleep, and he caressed her back with his free hand, inhaling the faint, sweet scent of vanilla before allowing himself to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was the longest one shot I have ever written in my lifetime, and I'm sure it probably won't be the last. Hope this piece was enjoyable, and check back!


End file.
